


Warmth of a Family

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, because honestly what else would they be, chaos gremlins Tommy & Tubbo, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: As Techno and Wilbur travel further into the unforgiving lands of the Antarctic, they come across a village nestled into the snow and subsequently two godlings that have been living there.OrThe twin gods stumble across two young gods of chaos and ultimately decide to take them along for the ride.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Empty Crowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 14
Kudos: 850
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Warmth of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, so it might help to read the first part, but it's definitely not needed. It's there if y'all want more context though.

The twin gods of chaos had never expected to add to their little group, but it seemed as though fate had other plans for them. 

When they stumbled into a small town in the middle of the frozen lands of the Antarctic, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity of somewhere warm to stay with steaming food and a warm fire. 

Neither of them technically needed to sleep, but it was nice once in a while if they found somewhere safe. It wasn’t a common occurrence, and it was probably why both of them shot the other a look at the exact same time and immediately and silently agreed to stay at least one night in the village if they had some sort of inn. 

When the two gods did finally locate the small inn that the village proudly offered, it was almost a relief for the both of them to shrug off their outer coats and cloaks and shake the snow from their feet. 

It was the truly smaller pleasures in life that could be enjoyed most.

As Wilbur continued to stomp clumps of snow off of his boots, Techno took a look around, the voices in his head constantly keeping him on edge. They had saved his life before, though, so he couldn’t be too put out with them. 

It seemed as if the inn also served as a sort of tavern or local hub. There were quite a few people crowded around several small tables, and all of them had gone silent at the arrival of the newcomers. 

Techno elbowed Wilbur in the ribs before throwing his now thawing cloak over an arm and striding towards the human woman working behind the counter. 

Her eyes widened comically at the sight of him and he heard the people around him shift uneasily, unsure if he was going to demand something outrageous that they would have to step in for. 

The blood god sighed quietly behind the boar skull hiding his appearance and expressions before speaking in a low tone to the woman behind the flimsy wooden bar, “Do you have a room that my brother and I could rent for a couple of nights?”

As much as Techno continually told Wilbur that they weren’t brothers, their worshippers depicted them as such, and now Wilbur wouldn’t take no for an answer, claiming that they were truly brothers even if only through lore. There was no way to untangle the myths that now surrounded them. 

Techno had to admit that saying they were brothers to regular humans was easier than trying to explain their actual relationship and why they were travelling together so far out. 

The woman looked startled by the mundane request before nodding quickly, “Of- Of course! Would you like one bed or two?” She stumbled out.

“Two would be preferable.”

Wilbur walked up behind him, the taller man peering over the shoulder of the blood god, “Yes, two beds if you have them please!” He said with a smile almost brighter than the sun and the woman almost immediately relaxed in his presence. 

Even though Wilbur was taller than Techno by a good few inches, he was always perceived as much less of a threat. The perks of being the god of warmth he supposed, but warmth could also easily turn into a scalding flame just as quickly. 

Stupid humans.

As the night progressed, the both of them started to relax more and more, settling into the cozy atmosphere that the inn provided. Techno would have almost described it as picturesque until the door slammed open around midnight, disturbing the quiet peace that had come over the building. 

The rest of the lingering peace was ruined when two teenagers stumbled in from the snow, one laughing maniacally while the other just giggled quietly at the other’s antics. 

Techno had taken his mask off some time earlier in the night, and his red eyes easily followed the two boys as they closed the door and made their way further into the establishment. 

Wilbur and Techno glanced at each other and Techno raised an eyebrow at the other before shifting to get a better look at the boys.

They didn’t look dangerous, per say, but then again, neither did Wilbur at first glance. 

A grumbling started up from the other patrons that hadn’t yet left before the woman who had been working the bar all night spoke up with a stern tone.

“Tommy, Tubbo, I thought that I told the both of you to stay out of here. If you can’t pay for the damages you cause, then you won’t be allowed in.”

“But, Lois, we’re already in!” The tall blond one laughed loudly.

“Tommy, I am not afraid to drag you both out of here by your ears again!”

“Come on, Big L, we won’t cause any trouble tonight, promise! We’ll just get dinner and eat it all peaceful like!”

“Yeah, yeah!” The brunette chimed in, “We won’t cause any problems this time! We’re just hungry and this is the best food around!”

The woman sighed, looking defeated, “I swear I will dump both of your asses back out in the snow without any remorse at the first hint of trouble. Sit down before you break something. I’ll bring you food.”

After the exchange, most of the people went back to their regular conversations and the laughter started back up again from the slightly drunk patrons with the occasional glance thrown towards the two teens.

Techno looked back to Wilbur and hummed quietly. Who would have thought that stopping into a random town would lead to them finding two godlings. Gods didn’t interact often, most kept their distance from each other. Most were territorial and fights between gods could level entire cities if not a whole nation. 

Techno looked from Wilbur back to the boys who were now slipping onto the benches that the older gods were sat at, his eyes narrowing slightly. Were they completely stupid, or did they just not care? Surely they could tell that they were gods, too… Right?

“I hope you don’t mind!” The blond said a little too loudly, “There were no other seats left and we’ve never seen you before!”

Well, wasn’t this the interesting situation?

“My name’s Tommy and this is my best friend Tubbo! We live right near the edge of the village. Did you just get here today?”

Techno lifted his mug of dark ale to his lips and took a small drink before looking at the blond boy over the rim of his cup, “You do know that names have power, don’t you? You shouldn’t go around telling strange people your names.”

Wilbur hid a small snort and rolled his eyes. Techo, ever the mysterious god. And yet the blood god had the audacity to call him the dramatic one. 

“Oh, they’re not our real names,” the blond, Tommy, waved him off, “And even if they were, what would you be able to do with them?”

Techno scoffed quietly. The audacity of this kid. Maybe he truly didn’t know what he was getting himself into. They both looked young, young enough where they hadn’t stopped aging yet. They were practically newborns in the world of the gods. They probably didn’t even know they were sitting next to two of the most powerful gods that this world had to offer. 

For the sake of them being able to stay in the town, Techno had suppressed most of his power. They had learned the hard way that humans could actually feel the blood lust coming off of him and would avoid him, and Wilbur by association, out of pure fear for their lives. 

While Wilbur didn’t have to do the same, his aura was more subtle, drawing people closer to him without them being any the wiser. 

With another sigh, Techno looked at Wilbur again and the brown-haired man just shrugged at him. 

It seemed it was up to him then. Fantastic. 

Techno took another sip of his drink before speaking again, “I don’t think you know who you’re talking to to be making claims like that.”

Tommy laughed loudly, drawing attention their way before it dissipated again, “I don’t think you know who _you’re_ talking to!”

Techno raised his eyes and met the icy blue of the young god sitting next to Wilbur for the first time. 

Techno knew how he looked, Wilbur had explained it to him before. He knew that the usually white part of his eyes would slowly bleed back, his iris burning bright red in the middle of the void. Usually the blood god also had the boar skull over his face to complete the look, but now, it was just a human face slowly flickering to look more alien and off putting. 

Wilbur had tried to explain that too, but he couldn’t put it into words, he just said it was like watching some huge catastrophe. He couldn’t look away, but it was horrifying in its own right. 

The blood god saw a shiver slowly work its way down the kid’s spine as his eyes widened. 

Tubbo looked concerned for his friend before he too turned to look at the god he was sitting beside, his own eyes widening at the sight. 

“Don’t think you’re the only gods around, little one,” Techno said in a low rumble, keeping eye contact until Tommy broke it, looking down at the thick wooden table separating them. 

Techno let his appearance fade back to human as the food was brought for their new guests, the human woman not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary. 

As Tommy tucked into his food as an excuse not to look at Techno again, Tubbo continued to look at the god beside him, “What are you?” He finally asked, seeming more curious than afraid. 

Well, that was new. 

“What do you mean, what am I?” Techno asked, looking at the smaller brunette beside him.

“What are you? What are you the god of? Tommy and I, we’re gods of chaos, we feed off of each other, but we haven’t been around long and we’ve always been together! We heard that there were other gods, but we’ve never met any, isn’t that right, Tommy?”

Tommy only hummed around the food that was in his mouth, still not making eye contact with anyone at the table. 

“Well, I guess we could be considered gods of chaos ourselves. More me than Wilbur, I suppose.” It couldn’t hurt to tell the kids what they were the gods of, right? “I’m the blood god.”

Wilbur finally piped up from his corner, “I’m the god of fire and music!”

“Glad to see you’ve finally accepted the fire part of your nature,” Techno mumbled into his mug as he took another sip, ignoring how Tommy was now sputtering and seemingly choking on a piece of his food.

Wilbur looked offended before he threw a wadded up napkin at Techno, “You shut up, you’re the one that brought out that side of me and you know it.”

“It would have happened eventually,” Techno shrugged, “I just helped it along.”

“Technoblade?! You’re the blood god, Technoblade? And you’re Wilbur Soot? The twin gods? Are you fucking kidding me?” Tommy had finally choked down his food. Well, that certainly caused people to look their way. 

“How long have you been here?” Tubbo asked ignoring his friend completely, his eyes shining with genuine curiosity now. 

“Well, I’ve been around as long as there has been light and Techno has been around since the first blood was spilled, so… quite a while, I would say,” Wilbur said with an easy smile. 

“What the hell?!” Tommy burst out again, “What the actual hell? How have you been around for so long? That's like… Eons! You’re actually the twin gods? The gods of war and destruction? Like, you’re actually the gods that parents tell their children stories about so they don’t misbehave?”

Technoblade grinned over at the blond boy, his teeth sharper than they had any right to be, “I would be happy for you to challenge me and figure it out for yourself, just so you’re sure.”

“Nope. No, no, no, no thank you!”

Techno chuckled quietly before pushing back from his seat, “Well, as pleasant as this conversation has been, I think we’re going to turn in for the night. I haven’t slept in a bed in ages and I’m looking forward to it.”

“Wait! Are you staying here for a while? Will we be able to see you again? I have questions!”

Techno looked back at Tommy, “I’m not sure how long we’ll be staying, we didn’t exactly expect to find a town so far north in the first place.”

“Well then let us come with you when you leave! This town is boring as hell anyways! You want to go on an adventure, Tubbo?” Tommy looked at his friend with a wide grin.

“Hey, who even said you could come along? I’m not looking to babysit the both of you,” Techno grumbled, glaring down at the children in front of him. 

“Oh, come on, Techno, they won’t hurt to bring along for a little while, it could be fun to have them around! And if they aren’t or they cause too much trouble, we can either leave them or kill them!” Wilbur butted in.

The two teens looked fearful for a few moments before Tommy seemed to find his courage again and stood up to face Technoblade directly, “Take us with you, you won’t regret it! You won’t have to babysit us, we both know how to fight and we can definitely keep up!”

“Yeah!” Tubbo chimed in, nodding excitedly, “It’ll be fun!”

“At the very least, it’ll be an adventure, Tech,” Wilbur smiled up at him placatingly. 

Technoblade sighed heavily and turned to look both of the boys in the eye, “If you slow us down or get in the way, I won’t hesitate to cut you down.”

The threat didn’t seem to land because Tommy and Tubbo only cheered at his agreement. 

The blood god’s family grew by two that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Phil will probably be in the next part because I can't leave out Dadza. If y'all have any ideas of what he can be the god of, feel free to send them my way. 
> 
> I'm aiming for them all to be chaotic even if they aren't necessarily gods of chaos like Tommy & Tubbo, because let's be honest, they all are chaotic in their own ways. 
> 
> As always, it makes it so much more worth it when I can tell people like my work, so if you did leave a comment or kudos because I really appreciate those!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
